Dialog of 100 Words
by CyanideDreams610
Summary: CHP 13 POSTED! This is nothing but dialogs and conversations between Jackson and Lisa and it's very JxL. Each dialog will be 100 words or less so I guess they're more like drabbles. I'll update it whenever I think of new lines, so check back regularly.
1. Chapter 1

This was originally a part of my 50 lyrics series, but I thought it would be better to make a separate entry for this one. This series is all dialog between Jackson and Lisa (in no specific order), and I'm not going to specify who's saying what. It's open-ended and you can picture whoever you want saying the lines (although, some of them are pretty obvious lol). This is put in the complete section, but whenever I think of new lines, I'll update it, so please make sure to check back regularly (or subscribe to the alerts)!

* * *

**I know I need you;  
I know myself,  
Come on and say the things your heart has felt but words can't tell.**

* * *

"Who do you see when you look into my eyes? Me? Or someone else?

~*~*~

"Do you know why I don't like you? It's because you're always doing that."  
"Doing what?"  
"Smiling."

~*~*~

"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Today's Valentine's Day."  
"I know."  
"Don't I get anything?"  
"No."

~*~*~

"You know, you can't be happy unless you try to be."

~*~*~

"Why do you always do that?"  
"What?"  
"Get so angry."  
"Because it's better than despair."

~*~*~

"You do a lot of useless things."  
"They're not useless"  
"Yes they are. It's a waste of time and you gain nothing."  
"Who said I needed to gain anything?"

* * *

I decided to stuff the lines I already wrote all into one chapter. If I kept up the new chapter with each new conversation, I'll have a million of them .

Please review! Some of these are kinda corny, but it'll get better :P lol


	2. Chapter 2

I hope these aren't too ridiculous, some of them feels a bit off ^^;; To T: Yea, these are more like mindless drabbles, sorry, shoulda made that clearer :P

* * *

"What do you want most?"  
"Something I can't have."

~*~*~

"You just showed up one day."  
"And you just left the next."

~*~*~

"I don't understand you."  
"Good."

~*~*~

"You want to know something?"  
"No."  
"You can be quite a dick."  
"And whose fault do you think that is?"  
"See? There you go again."

~*~*~

"Are you mad at me?"  
"Never."

~*~*~

"Why are you always smiling?"  
"Why not?  
"What is there to smile about?"  
"What is there to not smile about?"  
"Everything."

~*~*~

"Are you happy?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
"Are you?"  
"…No."

~*~*~

"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"I don't know."

~*~*~

"You want to know what pisses me off?"  
"Not particularly, no."  
"Well, I'll tell you anyway."  
"Alright."  
"You piss me off."

~*~*~

"You hate me that much?"  
"Sometimes, yea."  
"Only sometimes, not all the time?"  
"Not all the time."  
"That's good enough for me."

~*~*~

"Why won't you look at me?"

~*~*~

"And the princess falls in love with the monster, huh?"

~*~*~

"Don't roll your eyes at me."  
"And why not?"  
"Because it looks creepy."  
"Sigh..."  
"Ah! You're doing it again!"

~*~*~

"We make the most unlikely couple."  
"That makes it more fun, don't you think?"  
"Hell, yea."

* * *

Please review! Constructive critcism are always appreciated! If I get enough people telling me this is pure crap, I'll get rid of it, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're dancing on razor blades here."  
"Just answer my question."  
"I don't want to talk about it."

~*~*~

"You must forgive me if I don't find this funny."  
"You're soaking wet, and kind of muddy."  
"I slipped."  
"That's pretty hilarious."

~*~*~

"Why do you always feel the need to talk about everything?"  
"Because…communication is important."  
"We don't need to communicate through words."  
"Then how?"  
"Just…being here…is enough."

~*~*~

"You seem sad."  
"I am sad."  
"Why?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"I just can't."

~*~*~

"Have you any idea...how much I need you?"

~*~*~

"I can't go on without you."  
"Yes, you can."  
"Yea...but I don't want to."

~*~*~

"Why aren't I to enough to you?"

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you always have to make this so hard?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"We argue, we fight, we scream, and we cry. We take one step forward and then three steps back. We're getting no where. We're heading straight into a dead end street."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I want you_. All of you._"

"I love you, isn't it enough?"

"Sometimes...it isn't."

"_Why?_"

"It's painful, being with someone who's only half there."

"It's the half that _matters_; the half that _no one_ else can ever have – _only you_."

"You're killing me, do you know that?"


	5. Chapter 5

"In my line of work, I'm guaranteed to have a sad ending."

~*~*~

"Sometimes, when I look at you, I see a monster."  
"A monster."  
"Yea, that's right."  
"You have you idea what true monstrosity is, you don't have even the slightest inkling of it. But...I can show you."

~*~*~

"I knew from the beginning that we won't have a happy ending."  
"Then why do you stay?"  
"Because I don't care much for endings anyway. It's how we get there that matters."  
"And how will we get there?"  
"Not in an awful way, I hope."  
"You said it yourself; we won't have a happy ending."  
"Well, I'll settle for a not-bad ending."

~*~*~

"If you leave – if you fucken walk out that door – don't you _ever_ come back."  
"You don't mean that."  
"Yes, I do. This time I do."  
"I _must_ go."  
"Then you should stay gone."

~*~*~

"We're meant for a tragic end, aren't we?"

~*~*~

"...You wear glasses?"  
"They're reading glasses."  
"Yea, but...you're wearing glasses."  
"Your point being?"  
"You look like that crazy doctor from the batman movie."  
"......."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

"You're a fighter."

"I am."

"So, then, what are you waiting for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You want something right? Something that's hard to get? Something you don't think you can ever have?"

"I..."

"Well...why aren't you fighting for it?"

"Is it worth the fight?"

"Does it matter? Fighting is all you know anyway, right? It's what you're good at, isn't it?"

"That's right."

"Then fight. Let's see what happens."

"Will fighting do me any good?

"You won't know until you go on and do it, now, would you?"

"No, I guess I won't."

"So, come on, do something."


	7. Chapter 7

"It's been three years."

"Yea."

"Three years that I haven't seen or heard from you. Three years, you've never called or write. Three years, not a single word from you. Three. Years."

"I know."

"What now? Did you think I'd fall into your arms in an overjoyed and teary mess?"

"No."

"Did you think that you can just show up after so long of me thinking you died slowly in some basement? Where maybe there wasn't enough left of you to identify?"

"No."

"Did you think you can just come back? Just like that?"

"No."

"_THEN WHAT?!_"

"I...I don't know."

* * *

I've written a continuation of sorts to this drabble. It's posted in my profile under the title "This is the Last Time I'll Forget You" Please check it out!


	8. Chapter 8

"I think I love you a lot more than you love me"  
"That's not true."  
"No?"  
"Of course not."  
"...I don't believe you."

~*~*~

"You're here."  
"Yea."  
"Are you staying?"  
"Yes."  
"For good?"  
"For good."

~*~*~

"I can't stand to look at you right now."  
"The feeling is mutual, sweetheart."  
"Go to hell."

~*~*~

"What have you done?"  
"I didn't do anything.... Yet."  
"What will you do?"  
"Wait and see."

~*~*~

"I don't think it's very bright of you to follow me, babe."

* * *

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Special

In celebration of my finals coming to an end (yay!!!) and the holidays being right around the corner...I bring you...this Christmas special. A triple drabble, ladies and gents! 300 words, on the dot! Mind the fluff and corniness, I was in a very sappy mood XD

* * *

"You've never celebrated Christmas before?"

"What's there to celebrate?"

"The birth of –"

"Don't give me that."

"OK, so we don't celebrate it for its religious value. It's a highly commercialized holiday anyway."

"Why are we celebrating?"

"For the sake of chestnuts roasting by the open fire, silver bells, being home for Christmas, sleigh bells jingling, and dreams of a white Christmas while dashing through the snow."

"We live in Miami; keep dreaming, sweet heart."

"Oh, shut up; we're doing this. Now tell me what you want for Christmas."

"All I want for Christmas is you."

"Oh, very funny. This coming from a guy who doesn't do Christmas; you know your songs."

"What do you want?"

"Want a plane that loops the loop."

"And let me guess, you also want a hula hoop?"

"You sure you never celebrated Christmas?"

"Just because I don't celebrate it, doesn't mean they don't play the songs to death on the radio."

"Well, c'mon, so this is Christmas, our war is over, and we're together – our first Christmas together."

"You have a point."

"Yea, so let's hope it's a good one; we'll make it a good one. You and me; we'll go all out. We'll deck the halls with boughs of holly, we'll have a holly jolly Christmas; we'll have the most wonderful time of the year – hey, stop laughing!"

"How about…we'll just have ourselves a merry little Christmas? How about that? Nothing fancy, just me, you, dinner –"

"A tree, we've got to have a tree."

"Alright, and a tree."

"Got to decorate it too."

"We'll decorate it."

"Stockings."

"Yes, we'll hang a few of those up."

"Some Christmas lights?"

"We'll buy some and string those up too."

"Singing Christmas carols."

"I draw the line there."

"Alright. And we'll be together."

"That sounds good."

* * *

Songs used: Chestnuts Roasting by the Open Fire, Silver Bells, I'll be Home for Christmas, Sleigh Ride, White Christmas, All I want for Christmas is You, The Chipmunk Song, Happy Xmas (War is Over), Deck the Halls, Holly Jolly Christmas, It's the most Wonderful Time of the Year, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.

Please review!!! I'll take those as Christmas gifts! So all those lukers out there who reads this, be nice, say a few words and make me happy!


	10. Chapter 10

"Tell me something."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Something about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"If I said 'everything,' would that be too greedy?"

"A little bit, I think, yes."

"But I want to know everything about you."

"No, you wouldn't want that."

"I think I should be the judge of that."

"How about I tell you _some_ things about me for now?"

"Alright, but only if you're completely honest."

"I never lie, remember?"

"Yea, I remember, but that doesn't mean you don't bend the truth."

"So, no truth-bending?"

"Not if you want to stay here tonight."

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

"Scared?"  
"No."  
"Well, you should be."

~*~*~

"What are you doing?"  
"I don't…I don't know."  
"Baby, put down the knife."  
"I don't…"  
"Please. Put down the knife. You might hurt yourself."  
"I can't."

~*~*~

"No. There's a line you can't cross, so don't you do it; don't you fucken cross that line."

~*~*~

"Baby, don't move."  
"I'm alright."  
"You're bleeding pretty badly."  
"It's just a flesh wound."  
"But-"  
"Hey, is that- are you crying? For _me_? That's very sweet."

~*~*~

"Bitch."  
"Jerk."

* * *

OK, I can't help myself lol. That "bitch/jerk" line is actually from a completely different fandom lmao. I figured that line fits this dysfunctional couple as much as it fits the other dysfunctional "couple" XD Points and cookies to those that can figure out which fandom I stole it from!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

"Get back here, we're not done!"  
"Yes, we are."  
"Screw you! You're just going walk away?"  
"That's right."  
"You'll come back."  
"Maybe."  
"_You'll come back!_"  
"_Maybe_."

"That's not right."  
"Yes, it is."  
"No, it's not."  
"Alright, smart ass, show me how it's done then."  
"Fine."  
"…Nice, good job; it's broken."  
"Shut up."

"What the hell do you want from me?"  
"I want to go out on a date!"  
"…A date."  
"Yes, a date, we never go out on dates, so I- I want to go out on date."  
"Alright."  
"OK."  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"Oh…I don't know."  
"…You're really something."

"Say something. Hey, c'mon, talk to me."  
"What?"  
"You know what. Something's upsetting you."  
"It's nothing."  
"You know…men aren't very fond of women using that phrase."


	13. Chapter 13

I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, I'm sorry for making you guys wait ^^;; I kind of slipped into other fandoms along the way and they took up most of my creativity, ahaha *nervous chuckle*.

* * *

"Something on your mind?"  
"It's nothing important."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Not really."

"Hey–"  
"It's fine."  
"Look–"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Listen–"  
"It's alright! I forgive you!"  
"…You do?"  
"Yes."  
"…No, you don't, you're going to give me hell for this later."  
"Oh, you bet your ass, I am!"

"I'm still mad at you."  
"Fair enough. What would it take for you to no longer be mad?"  
"Maybe if you'd stop being a jerk."  
"Aw, you don't mean that."  
"What?"  
"You love this jerk."  
"Should curb that ego of yours too."

"I was young, and I was a fool. I sold my soul to the devil, but I'm taking it back."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're more trouble than you're worth."  
"Funny. Sometimes I wonder the same about you."

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
